


Mi Amado Psicópata

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asesinatos, Drama, M/M, Maltratos, Romance, psicópatas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: -Un asesino muy sádico para matar-☆La victima se conviertio en tu punto debil☆-Una investigación para poner tras las rejas al culpable de secuestrar al prometido del hombre más rico de la ciudad☆Un amor inesperado para locos con retraso☆-Lujuria, pasión, amor y rencor-☆Maltratado, desamparado, agredido y culpado☆☆-Únete a mi deja que mi locura te guíe se mi luz en la oscuridad, se mi cura en la enfermedad quédate a mi lado y no te vayas nunca más-☆





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Prologo dedicado a Izara100 gracias por escribir la introduccion de la historia, disculpen las faltas de ortografía sin más comencemos.....

**-Maldita sea- **se escuchó un grito desde el despacho de cierto castaño **-ese mal nacido me las pagara muy caro- **dijo mirando la carta que había recibido

**-¿Que pasa Seto?- **pregunto una mujer de cabello tricolor, bellos ojos color celeste y tes morena

**-Míralo por ti misma Elisabeth- **la mujer tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla

**-No esto es una locura, esto no puede estar pasando ese engendro está obligando a mi hijo- **miro al oji-azul, para dirigirse a la puerta

**-¿A donde vas?- **pregunto el castaño mirando a la oji-celeste con seño fruncido

**-Voy por mi hijo- **dijo la morena saliendo del despacho del castaño

_ **♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢** _

** _Estimada Sra. Sennen es un gusto saludarla yo El Faraón la invito a mi _ ** _ **boda con su hijo "secuestrado" Yami Halacki Sennen se llevará a cabo en ciudad de Dominó me alegraría mucho que asistiera para este gran día en el que su hijo y yo nos uniremos en sagrado matrimonio.** _

_ **Att:El Faraón y Yami Halacki ** _ ** _Sennen_ **

_ **☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢☆♢** _

En una habitación la luz de la luna entraba sin previo aviso entre la oscuridad dos sombras muy parecidas pero a la vez diferentes hacen su aparición besándose con pasión y lujuria todo era hermoso la cama decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas, el olor a canela de las velas daban un toque romántico digno para la ocasión.

**-Ah!!~ Yugi~♡ - **gemio el menor por las caricias que el oji-amatista le brindaba

**-Ya-Yami~♡ - **le siguió el mayor embestiandolo más rapido mientras mordia su cuello dejando maracas rojas **-me ve-vengo~ ah~ - **aviso, el moreno sonrió rasguñando un poco la espalda del oji-amatista

**-¡¡Yami/Yugi!!~♡ - **gemieron ambos

El menor al sentir como el oji-amatista se corría dentro de el sonrió, lo tomo del cuello y lo beso con dulzura siendo correspondido por Yugi antes de caer encima de Yami agotado pero sonriendo.

**-Eres genial- **dijo Yugi acomodandose en la cama, para abrazar al oji-rojo

**-Tu también- **el menor se acurruco en su pecho buscando su calor sintiendose protegido y amado

**-Sabes mande la carta- **el moreno sonrió divertido

**-Eres malo aibou- **susurro pero fue escuchado por el oji-amatista asiendolo reir

**-No por nada me dicen el faraón y el mejor asesino- **le recordo el mayor, el oji-rojo lo miro en silencio con una expresión sería

**-No importa para mi sólo eres Yugi Mutuo, mi futuro esposo- **dijo para sonreir, el oji-amatista lo imito, abrazo más al moreno

**-Duerme Yami- **beso su frente y cerró sus ojos escucho como el menor suspiro mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho entregándose ambos a los brazos de morfeo

** _ Continuará........❤♥💜🌌 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a la nueva versión de "Mi amado psicópata" espero sea de su total agrado sin más hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os


	2. Chapter 2

**Narro Yop**  
Los ultimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en las hermosas calles de Paris las personas caminaban alegremente al lado de sus amigos o parejas pero en un lugar algo apartado donde se podia ver el hermoso atardecer un joven tricolor de tes blanca y bellos ojos rojos como la sangre estaba sentado en la colina solo sintiendo como el viento jugaba con su cabello.

**-****Vaya llegaste temprano Yami- **el tricolor se volteó mirando a un castaño de tes blanca y ojos azules

**-****¿Para que querías verme Seto?- **pregunto mirando de nuevo el hermoso atardecer

**-Para solo tener 16 años nada**** se te escapa ¿verdad?- **dijo el oji-azul sentándose a la par del tricolor

**-Vamos Seto dime ¿que es lo que deseas de mi?- **el castaño lo miro interrogante para luego sonreir **-****no creo que sólo le hayas llamado a mi madre para decirle que querías verme- **el castaño lo miro en silencio, el menor suspiro para levantarse **-si no vas a decirme nada me ire a casa- **iba a darse la vuelta, cuando el castaño lo tomo de la mano y lo tiro sin delicadeza al pasto 

**-Se terminó el rol del hombre bueno- **el oji-azul lo beso a la fuerza, el tricolor trata de soltarse del agarre del castaño pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles

El castaño metió su mano en la camisa negra del tricolor mientras lo aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, el oji-rojo no tuvo más opción que morder fuertemente el labio del oji-azul golpear con su rodilla la entrepierna de este y salir corriendo. Después de correr unos minutos miro asia atrás, tomo una bocanada de aire y camino como si nada aun que miraba a todas las direcciones para no encontrarse con Seto después de caminar como media hora llego a una casa de color blanco toco la puerta esperando a que alguno de ellos la abriera.

**-Ya voy- **se escuchó una dulce voz, la puerta se abrió lentamente **-vaya miren quien a venido a visitarnos- **un joven de tes morena, ojos zafiro y cabello tricolor se hizo presente

**-Hola Heba- **saludo el oji-rojo el moreno imito su gesto y lo dejo pasar

**-Pensé que ya nos habías echado tierra cuñado- **bromeó el oji-zafiro dirigiéndose a la cocina con Yami **-¡¡Atem!!- **grito el moreno, el tricolor sólo río por lo bajo

**-Aquí estoy Heba no hay por que gritar- **dijo un hombre de tes morena, ojos rubíes y cabello tricolor **-miren quien se acordó que tenia un hermano mayor- **bromeó el oji-rubi acercandose a Yami para abrazarlo

**-Ya sabes mis visitas son inesperadas- **el oji-rojo correspondio el abrazo y sonrió **-me da mucho gust..- **no logró terminar la frase por el irritante sonido del timbre

**-Ya voy yo- **dijo el moreno menor antes de que el oji-rubi se sentara, se levanto y dejo solos a los hermanos

**-****¿Y como va todo?- **pregunto Atem mirando a su hermano

**-Pues..- **volvio a ser interrumpido por el escandalo que habia en la sala

**-¿Que es lo que pasa?- **Yami levanto los hombros, ambos se dirigieron a la sala

**-Aquí estas- **dijo una mujer de cabello tricolor, ojos celeste y de tes morena tomando a Yami del cabello

**-Duele- **se quejo el menor al sentir como le jalaban el cabello **-mamá por favor sueltame- **pidió el oji-rojo más la mujer lo siguió jalando hasta sacarlo de la casa

**-¿Mamá que pasa? ¿por que sacas asi a Yami?- **la mujer lo miro con odio y luego vio al menor de los tricolores

**-Por que tu estupido hermano es un desobediente- **el moreno la miro interrogante, pero la mujer solo cerro la puerta despues de salir con el oji-rojo

**-Eres un desgraciado- **dijo para darme otra bofetada asiendome caer al frio suelo **-mira que golpear a Seto y salir corriendo a casa de tu hermano como si Seto fuera un desconocido que quiere violarte- **volte a verla ella fruncio el seño y se sento en el sofá

Hace una hora que ella me trajo a rastras hasta "nuestra casa" y desde que llegamos me a estado golpeando. Ella me miraba con asco por que para ella yo solo soy una moneda de intercambio, un hijo no deseado.

**-¿Que diria tu padre de esto?- **yo no dije nada las lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas al recordara a mi difunto padre **-vete a tu habitacion Yami si no atente a las consecuencias- **amenazo yo solo asenti y me dirigi asia mi habitacion

Al entrar en mi habiración cerre la puerta y me deslice hasta caer sentado al piso comenzando a llorar por que demonios no pude ser normal, gracias a mi "anormalidad" mi madre nunca me acepto y si ahora aun estoy aqui y no en la calle es por mi padre.

**-Hay no llores mariquita- **levante mi vista chocando con sus ojos azules, su labio inferior aun sangrava

**-¿Co-como entraste?- **el comenzo a reir yo solo lo mire interrogante

**-Pues por la ventana imbecil- **mire detras de el y si la ventana estaba abierta

**-¿Que es lo quieres?- **me atrevi a preguntar el sonrio burlon y me beso a la fuerza

**-A ti mocoso- **susurro en mi oido para luego morder el ovulo de mi oreja

**-No que ha-haces no- **me mordio mi cuello y me cargo para dirigirnos asia mi cama tirandome, lo mire con miedo

**-No te resistas mocoso, no importa lo que hagas esta noche sera muy divertida****\- **se acerco a mi y se acomodo entre mis piernas comenzando a morder mi cuello

**-ah~ n-no dejame- **trataba de alejarlo de mi pero era inutil, soy un inutil

Tomo mis manos y las coloco arriba de mi cabeza yo aun trataba de soltarme pero era en vano con su otra mano levanto mi camisa sonrio y paso su lengua por mis pezones me sentia asqueado. Mordio algunas partes de mi dorso me asuste cuando se comenzo a quitar su pantalon patee su cara con mi pie en su rostro solo puso una expresion seria.

**-Maldito mocoso- **senti como el aire se me escapo, se podia notar un moreton en mi pecho mientras yo lloraba en silencio

**-¡¡AUXILIO!!- **grite con la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara mas solo escuche como Seto comenzaba a reir

**-Es inutil niño estupido tu madre planeo todo- **confeso iba a reclamarle pero me calle al sentir como su puño golpeo mi nariz y esta comenzo a sangrar

Mi cabeza daba vueltas Seto me quito mi pantalon junto con mi boxers, vi como sonrio quitandose tambien el suyo mis lagrimas volvian a recorrer mis mejillas cuando senti como me penetro de una sola estocada se movia en mi interior bruscamente me asuste cuando vi como de mi entrada comenzaba a salir ssngre y el dolor era inhumano.

**-¡¡Basta me lastimas!!- **grite con mis ojos llorosos, el volvio a reirse dandome otro golpe en mi pecho

**-Ya deja de molestar quieres- **solto mis manos trate de quitarmelo de encima

Volvio a morder mi cuello mientras con su manos sostenia mis brazos dejando marcas rojas que comenzaban a arderme senti como llegamos al orgasmo me beso forzadamente mordiendo mi labio hasta sacarme sangre y al fin salio de mi enterior. Pude notar como su semen se mezclava con la sangre que salia de mi interior no me importo me tape con las sabanas comenzando a llorar.

**-Eres un maricon- **dijo para ponerse su pantalon y salir de la habitacion

**-Levantate- **mire asia la puerta ahi estaba mi madre o almenos la que alguna vez lo fue **-tomate un baño que estas echo un asco y tomate esto- **dejo una pastilla y un vaso con agua en mi escritorio **-es un anticonsectivo no quiero que quedes preñado y luego tu prometido te abandone- **no dijo nada mas y salio de la habitacion tirando la puerta

Volvi a llorar como esque mi propia madre me hiciera esto solo por ser un doncel, me levante de la cama mi cuerpo me dolia y al caminar mi entrada dolia como si estuviera ardiendo en el mismo infierno. Me tome la pastilla, camine asia el baño a darme un baño para limpiarme y luego cambiaria las sabanas.

No muy lejos de la casa estava una camioneta negra dentro habian 2 hombres vestidos con trajes negros y gafas oscuras que miraban con atencion la casa siendo testigos como la madre de Yami y Seto salian.

**-Señor el chico a quedado solo, su madre a salido junto con Kaiba- **dijo uno de los hombres mientras presionaba el auricular en su oreja

_**-Bien por ahora solo vigilenlo yo dare la orden para que puedan traerlo entendido- **_el hombre dijo un simpre _"si" _para dejar de hablar por el auricular

En una habitacion oscura un hombre miraba la hermosa luna que estaba en su fase menguante desde su balcon sacudio la copa en señal de dar un brindis.

**-Brindo por que pronto estaras aqui **_**querido Yami- **_dijo para beber del vino tinto que habia guardado para esa ocasion

_ **Continuara......❤💜♥✨** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Narra Yami**  
Los rayos del sol comienzan a entrar por mi ventana me levanté del suelo para dirijirme al baño y darme una ducha rejante no había dormido nada me sentía sucio.

Luego de darme una ducha me vestí, comí un sándwich y salí de casa lo bueno es que madre no se encontraba caminaba por las hermosas calles de París hasta llegar al instituto donde fui recibido con un abrazo por parte de uno de mis amigos.

**-Joey**** me ****afixias****-**el rubio de ojos miel y tes blanca me soltó

**-¿Cómo te sientes Yami?- **me miro preocupado yo solo sonreí

**-Como**** siempre- **me senté en mi pupitre y suspiré

**-Me**** dejaste preocupado con lo que me dijiste, ¿encerio te sientes bien?- **asentí aún que por su mirada pude notar que no estaba convencido con mi respuesta

Toda la clase me la pasé distraído apenas y había apuntado la fecha de hoy en mi cuaderno, el timbre sonó estaba a punto de ir con Joey a la cafetería pero el sensei me llamo.

**-Joven Halacki, el director requiere su presencia en su oficina- **solo asentí y me dirigí a la oficina del director

No sin antes decirle a Joey que en un rato nos viéramos en la zotea del instituto ya que bueno siempre comíamos ahí. Al llegar a la oficina toque la puerta y escuche un _"adelanté"_abrí la puerta dejando ver a un hombre joven de estatura alta, ojos amatistas, cabello tricolor y tes blanca a simple vista cualquiera diría que yo soy su hermano menor pero no el no era parte de mi familia apesar del parecido, aun que el se parecía mucho más a Heba.

**-Joven Halacki que bueno que llegó tome ****asiento-**me adentre a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás mi

**-¿Para que me necesita ****Yugi-sensei****?- **el sonrió, el era el reemplazo del director solo por los últimos 6 meses

**-No te preocupes Yami no es nada malo solo ****quería**** saber ¿por qué tu madre no a asistido a los llamados de tus ****senseis****?- **mordí levemente mi labio inferior

**-Emm****.. pues vera Yugi-sensei- **no sabía que escusa poner **-mi madre.. ella a tenido mm.. a tenido mucho trabajo- **enarco una ceja confundido pero al final solo suspiro

**-Bien Yami puedes retirarte- **dijo sin más volviendo su vista a los papeles que tenía

Asentí saliendo de la oficina respirando agitadamente su mirada demostraba seriedad absoluta asiendome temblar como siempre su mirada me intimida aun que no lo hago notar además que su voz es suave pero no combina con su mirada. Mi respiración comenzó a regularse y me diriji a la zotea dónde ya me esperaba mi amigo rubio.

**-Al**** fin llegas pensé que te estabas ligando a ****Yugi-sensei-**sentí mis mejillas arder

**-****Cla****-claro**** que no tonto solo me llamo para saber por qué mi madre no viene a las reuniones- **Joey me miro preocupado **-ya**** sabes lo de siempre-- **sonrió nervioso y asintio

**-Sabes Mai ahora es mi novia- **dijo con orgullo cambiando de tema

**-Encerio**** felicidades ****amigo-**sonreí y el imitó mi gestó

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos desolados del instituto todos estaban dentro de sus salones pero me detuve en uno en especial donde cierto pequeño tricolor algo parecido a mi no ponía atención a su clase solo miraba por la ventana metido en sus pensamientos.

Sonreí ladinamente al ver a mi cómplice sentada en una banca me senté junto a ella, sin decir nada me dió el paquete que tanto esperaba.

**-Gracias- **le dije ella asintió y se fue dejándome solo

Me adentre a la oficina del viejo director abrí la caja mirando su contenido algunos documentos y otras cosas que usaría luego.

**-Disculpe**** Yugi-sensei- **escuche su voz rápidamente cerré la caja, la escondi y me senté leendo unos documentos como si nada

**-Adelante****Duke-sensei-**la puerta de la oficina se abrió un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verde y tes blanca se sentó frente a mi

**-¿Como va todo? director ****suplente-**dijo con burla yo solo sonreí

**-De**** maravilla y tú ¿cómo va tu relación con Tristán?- **su cara era un completo poema que pronto comenzó a parecer una manzana

**-Muy**** bien jeje ¿Y tu relación con Anzu?- **levanté los hombros y negué con la cabeza

**-Era una relación tóxica así que termine con ****ella-**el oji-verde solo comenzó a reir

**-Malik**** estaría orgulloso de ti ****amigo-**suspiré baje la mirada y asentí **-yo.. perdón .. losiento no quería..- **intentó disculparse

**-No te preocupes yo también lo extraño mucho- **sonrió de medio lado y puso su mano en mi hombro

**-Se que lo esta- **lo mire y sonreí aunque él me hacía mucha falta

Al fin el timbre había sonado para muchos las puertas del infierno habían sido abiertas y era hora de irse para ser libres (soy poeta :v). Suspire meti todo en mi mochila y mire a mi amigo oji-miel esperándome recargado en el marco la puerta.

**-Losiento**** Joey hoy no podré irme ****contigo-**dije desanimado

**-No te preocupes viejo tal vez mañana si podremos irnos ****juntos-**sonreí y salimos juntos del instituto **-hasta****mañana-**me abrazo y comenzó a caminar lejos de mi

**-Hasta**** mañana Joey- **después de despedirme de Joey me senté en el pasto **-diablos**** si Seto no se apresura me iré de aquí no me importa si mi madre me da una ****paliza-**me levanté mire a todos lados no había ni un alma rondando aquí

Comencé a caminar mientras miraba la ciudad (de nuevo) me encanta París desde que mudamos aquí por el trabajos de papá no nos hemos vuelto a mudar iba tranquilamente hasta que una limosina se estacionó frente a mi.

**-¡¿Que diablos te pasa?!, ¡¿acaso no sabes manejar baboso?!- **dije molesto pero rápidamente me arrepentí

**-Maldito**** mocoso no grites y ya ****sube-**asentí asustado y subí a la limosina

Íbamos en completo silencio era incómodo y el ambiente era muy tenso ahora lo único que quería era llegar a casa y esconderme bajo mi cama o huir de este maldito violador.

**-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- **pude escucharlo como si estuviera lejos

**-¿ehh?- **lo mire interrogante, el solo frunció el seño

**-****Olvídalo****-**volvió su vista a la ventana yo solo enarque una ceja

Suspire y mire por la ventana por el reflejo de esta pude notar como Seto sonreía era raro. Pronto comencé a sentir sueño hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

El castaño miro a dónde estaba el pequeño solo sonrió y siguió mirando por la ventana del auto luego de un rato llegaron a la casa del menor y tocó la puerta.

**-Hola****Elizabeth-**saludo a la morena que sonrió al verlo

**-Hola**** Seto veo que trajiste a Yami- **el oji-azul asintio y se adentro a la casa

**-Si**** se quedó dormido en el camino- **mintió llevando al menor a su habitación **-****ahora**** si no vas a poder ni ****gritar-**comenzó a reir mientras desabotonaba la camisa del pequeño

** _Continuara.....💜⭐☪🌼_ **


End file.
